Iwill learn to love again
by Gothic Nekojin
Summary: have ever loved someone who doesn't even care about the love you gave himher?Violet Syrian a girl whom she thought that Max Tate loved but when she found out that he was only using her , her heart broke into million pieces this Johnny X oc


i just want to say this fic is very special to me cause i wrote for my friend

this is dedicated to: daydreamer150

hope you like it

**I will Learn to love again **

It stormy and rainy outside Violet cried all her heart from the day Max and her break up she was crying because she saw him with Misty ,she always give him everything now that she knew he was cheating on her she just snap out the thought that max had ever loved her she became gloomy and all "I wish there' a guy for me " she said then look at the window and sigh and continue her homework and study harder one day in school she was sitting in her chair thinking about what day she would have now until the teacher started showing up " hi class take your sits there's a new student joining today actually two students please you may come in " the door opened allowing two boys come in the first boy who came in was

The hot tempered and the other one was closed eyed then phoenix whisper some thing "is he blind or what" ahem pls introduce yourselves" the teacher said "Johnny McGregor "the red headed said " Kai " the blue headed said "um okay now Kai you may sit be side Phoenix.. Please raised your hand ms Black "Phoenix raised her hand and whisper to Violet "fat chance "Kai sat beside her "and McGregor you may sit beside Syrian ...Please raise your hand " Violet did as she told Johnny sat there quietly "okay class we're going to study algebra to day " The teacher said "Oh ..My. god" Phoenix said then bang her head on the table after math class it was music Phoenix and Violet were chatting when the teacher called Phoenix to sing "Phoenix please sing to know the unknown as I play this piano " The teacher said Phoenix toke a deep breathy the sang _"how... How the universe began  
What the future holds  
Why do fools fall in love  
What happens to our souls  
Clues to lifes mysteries  
Are what we hope to find  
All ways reachin' for a reason  
Search' for a sign_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
Don't want all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know  
The unknown_

_Is there life on other planets  
Why there's magic in a kiss  
What do dreams really mean  
Who hears us when we wish  
Everybody's wondering  
Tryin' to understand  
But all the revelations  
Are like castles in the sand_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you_

_You don't have to tell me  
Just why you went away  
Now that you've come back  
There's nothing more to say  
All I really need to know  
Is that you're here to stay_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
Don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't want all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you_

_So I don't need to know  
The unknown" _ when the song ended Phoenix look at the teacher the teacher nodded then smiled " you getting better Ms. Black so keep up the good work kay " Ms Mizuki said Phoenix nodded then went back to her sit then look at Violet " tell me if it' time to get up okay " Violet nodded Phoenix slept ,but he doesn't know that she has been watch by some one with crimson eyes that every one feared about and loved "um Okay now Kai and Phoenix" Violet elbowed Phoenix so she will woke up "Phoenix Black please get In front now !" she said Phoenix jump out of her sit and walk in front of the class "okay Sing all I ask Of you both of you now " she said then Played the piano Kai wince in annoyingness while Phoenix sigh then look at Kai nodding Kai sang

_KAI:  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ._

_PHOENIX  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_KAI  
Let me be  
your shelter,   
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._

_PHOENIX  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .  
_

_KAI_

_  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_PHOENIX  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ._

_BOTH  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._

_PHOENIX  
Say you love me . . ._

_KAI  
You know I do . . ._

_BOTH  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._

The class were all just staring at them soon it became noisy and students were all cheering for them guest that we got a new best for today " the class run out of the class getting their launch ,"hey Johnny ,Kai wanna join us ?" Violet asked "yeah it would be great to know you guys better" Phoenix said smiling " okay" The two boys said they all sat under an cherry blossom tree ,phoenix lay down on the ground ,heaving a sigh ,she breath the nice clean air " I wish the world was like this ,peace and calm "Phoenix never had that wish came true "so how old are you girls any ways' Johnny asked "oh I'm 12 and she 's 14 and be careful she's a violent girl" per but her eyes became wide when she saw Max and Misty holding hands phoenix notice it and glared at the couple "how could he ?" she whisper then hug Violet "it's okay he well never get you back I promised " Phoenix said then look at the two boys the gave them an apologize look "what happen any way?" Johnny asked worried about Violet "well Max is Violet …Boyfriend who only used her to get close to misty "phoenix said out loud "What?" Kai and Johnny said "yeah and now she promised her self that she will never fall in love again "phoenix explained everything to them while Violet fell as sleep "then he asked Misty if he wants to go out with right in front her .." Phoenix said clenching her fist

After school

Violet walks alone to her house, when "hey wait up "Violet recognize that voice it was Johnny's she turn around puzzled when

Johnny was in front of her he gasp for air "let me … walk… you home " Johnny said "umm… okay but where's Kai " She asked "oh he's with Phoenix " son he realize what he said he slap his mouth which made Violet laugh "you really are funny " she said "no in fact I don't know " he admitted "Iko " Violet said pulling his hands "but before we pass my house can we pass by the park " the two of them pass the park Violet sat on the swing looking at the sky " Max you jerk " she whisper then stands up "violet wait " Johnny grab her arm then pull her into a brotherly hug "it's okay "he hugged her tight "Johnny you're squeezing me " he let go "sorry " he blush ,wait he blush he smiled then "okay now it's already late so you better get home now " he said pulling her ,they run to her house when the got to her house Violet laugh while getting inside

Then next day

Violet went to class ,chat with Johnny and the others when "please student listen carefully spring dance this Friday don't miss it " the class cheered with excitement ,Johnny and Kai look at each other then smirked" oh girls " Phoenix and violet look at them " what " " well you wanna go out with us on Friday at spring dance ?" the two girls stock their tongue out "as friends " they both said the two boys nodded it was just Tuesday and three day to go

After school

The two girls walk together chatting the girls went to the park at on the swing then continue talking when Violet asked "Do you like Kai?" Phoenix looks at her with wide eyes "what?" She blushed then nodded "yeah I do …. It took me along time to realize it but still when ever I look at him my heart ache like it was crashing …cause it hurt when I saw him just my friend I want to mean a lot to him so … I like him no I love him violet !" Phoenix said with tears in her eyes "then why don't you tell him "Violet said looking at cherry blossoms "oh yeah Phoenix why do you want me to go to house?" Phoenix dried her tears "oh I want you to see my work " Violet looks confuse what work Phoenix pulled her toward her house but they didn't realize that someone was peeking on them it none other than Max he had serious face ,smirking "I will have you back again Violet if that's the last thing I do " he said disappearing through the air at phoenix mansion she and violet were in her room Phoenix took pout a Dress it was blue " here I want you to wear this please" The dress is blue back less and all it also fit violet well " that would be the dress you should wear at the prom okay "Violet's eyes widen "really it's mine " Phoenix nodded Violet hugged her " Even Johnny would love that " Phoenix whispered looking at Violet smiling "so phoenix you do have a dress for the prom " "yes" Violet just jump in excitement

The next morning

Violet walked to school alone cause of phoenix was still sleeping she look up her long bluish violet hair was flown by the gentle breeze press against her face when someone hugged her from behind she was shock it was Max! "miss me already My angel " Max said seductively "No" she replied coldly " awe looks like we got ourselves in an argument huh ?" he asked grinning at her smelling her hair "c'mon Violet you know you sill love me ." Max said turning her she toke a deep breath "No I Didn't miss you max after all you did to me after you used me to get close to that slut it's alright now Max I don't love you anymore m, I've hated you Max why would I waste my t

Time with a player like you you played with my heart and now I will kick you out of my life, my heart and my mind so fuck off!" She has said when Max Kiss her forcefully and she bit his lips which made him her push "you'll pay for that " Max said whipping his blood from his lips the run off "I have enough of Max Mizuhara " She said then take of her ribbon from her hair let her hair be loosen she walk to her school scanning the hall her saw something that would make her threw up ,Misty and Max Making out in her class then Max saw her she glared at him then went to the library still in her cold when she got there she saw Johnny sleeping she got relief the sat beside him 'he's sure is cute when he 's asleep " she thought then blush "well ,well Violet looks like you've company " she turn her head only to see Kai and Phoenix smirking they both look at each other then look at violet " okay violet I'll be in the class room " Phoenix said " yeah me too " Kai add the cling his arms around Phoenix which made her blush " okay then " they aboth smiling evilly leaving Violet confused when she felt someone nuzzling her hair she turn around only to see Johnny grinning cutely at her she blush cause he was 1 inch away from her their nose were touching she could breath his scent then is eyes became serious he lean in to kiss she hesitates a little but allow him to kiss her ,it was passionate , deep and hungry kiss they both break the kiss then blush "umm ,ahh, so Violet how's your day " Johnny said nervously while scratching the back of his head " fine ' she lid in fact it was horrible the morning was not a good morning already she gave him a fake smile then went to their class room "Violet " Johnny tried to stop her but she already went to class he run to go catch up with her "Violet " Johnny grab her hands to make her stop ,she turn around Johnny saw her eyes teary and all he hugged her " what's wrong " he asked " it's max he's hitting on me again " She said sobbing" don't worry nothing will happen to you " Johnny said after class Violet was left alone in the roof top to think when someone hugged her form behind "Hey Violet why are so sad about ?" Max asked "you want to know?" Max nodded "you are my problem okay max "she said then walks away before Max do something to her

Thursday morning the phone on Kai and Johnny's Phone rang Johnny was the one who answer "Hello?" Johnny was to shock that it was His mother who called 'yes Mom I'm going to Pack right away " Johnny said putting the phone done 'Violet ' he thought then went to his room ad started packing his stuff "Oi Johnny why are you packing your clothes" Kai asked "Well mom called and wants me to go home " he said " and when are you going home then " Kai asked " tomorrow "Johnny said silently ,Kai's eyes widen " tomorrow but tomorrows the prom !" Kai shouted Johnny nodded his head "you did called Violet for that " Kai said running his hands through his hair ,Johnny shook his head "so you can't " Kai said "oh well" Kai got out of his room then went to his room then change his clothes then went to phoenix house as promise to violet that he and Johnny are going to Phoenix house "John you better hurry up now cause we're going to Phoenix's house with violet now " suddenly the door bell rang "hey! Kai! Johnny! Hurry "it was violet Johnny look up then hide the bag then change his clothes Kai sweat drop at this then open the door for violet "hey Guys "Violet wore a Blue sleeve less top and a long blue skirt her hair was tide in a pony tail Kai smirks and looks at Johnny seeing him blushing so much makes him smirked even more 'shall we go then?" She asked the two boys nodded as they walk toward Phoenix house they saw Max walking he stopped then look at Violet "oh, it's you Violet and hi Johnny, Kai!" Max said waving at the three person in front of him ,passing by Violet whispering in her ears "Violet even though you don't want to be in my arms It's a shame that I can't have you anymore" Violet just ignore him then "if I can't have then No one can ." Max said smirking

On Phoenix's house

"Phoenix! Dear, you're friends are here!" Phoenix 's mom said ,she went out of her room ,wearing a long black skirt and a gothic top she had black nail polish and a gothic jewelries her Long Black hair was lose so every one knew her hair color was black "yes here I am hey Guys!" the three young teenagers look at Phoenix ,Violet was not surprise but the boys are ,Kai was shock to see Phoenix as a Goth! Okay mom we're just in my room okay " Phoenix said pulling Violet and the boys toward the stairs " How come your house is so big while our is just a mansion " Johnny said looking at Kai Kai was now staring at Phoenix Johnny glanced at Phoenix then at Kai He smirks then whisper some thing to Violet which made Violet giggle when they reach Phoenix's room they were shock to see Phoenix room All black when Johnny made something " "um Violet you said that you're going to make something in the kitchen " Violet got something that made her smirks they both went out leaving Kai and phoenix alone in Phoenix room

Then Kai spoke "Phoenix I had some thing to tell you" Phoenix look at him ,he was close to her she was shock at his sudden action he was Kissing her ,violet and Johnny look amused and high fiveing each other ,Kai and phoenix Kissing they both broke away then looked at each other's eyes Phoenix lean her head on his chest when she push him 'what's wrong ?" he asked "Violet, Johnny!" Kai's eyes widen 'what the? "He said then turns around to saw a Violet and Johnny laughing their heads off "holy crap!" Kai looks like he was about to kill both of them the whole day they were all in the swimming pool when its time to go home Kai refuse to go and stay a night with Phoenix while Violet and Johnny were walking Violet look at Johnny and see he was sad ' what's wrong Johnny-kun you look sad Is there something that is bothering you" Johnny look at her then Pulled her in a hugged "Johnny ?" "Violet I can't see you anymore ,I 'm going home " Violet smiled " okay when " "tomorrow…I'm leaving tomorrow' Violet slowly turn her head "what so that's means you're going to leave us " Violet said then run off ' violet can't just leave you and say three words to you ' he thought then went home and started Packing and called her mother an hour later he was smiling as he called Kai he wait until he stopped then heard something Moans and groans he shut his phone off smirking he called violet, Violet seem to crying a lot he sigh "hello violet I'm going home on Saturday " he heard Violet screaming while falling she laughing and crying so tomorrow you 'll find out what happen to phoenix and kai

The prom night

Violet dress up in a Lavender Dress that Phoenix made her soon the door bell rang she went down and saw Johnny wearing an violet tux "Johnny look smashing" She said in a British accent " you too my love' she blushed when he said that "shall we they both went inside the car

At the prom ball

Violet and Johnny went in they saw Phoenix and Kai dancing Johnny look at her" may I have this dance "Violet giggle and toke his hand "of course you may' then went to dance floor and starts dancing when Phoenix went to the stage "this is a song for all those heartbroken heart girls out there "then she put a Cd " then went down

to Kai

Soon the song starts "oh I love this " Phoenix said " I hate this song "kai said "I know this song" Violet said smiling when a arm snake around her waist "Hey violet wanna dance again ?" Turning around only to be lost in Johnny's eyes "Yes we may" Violet replied

_I Will Learn To Love Again Lyrics_

_(To love again...)_

_drowning in tears that wont be me  
I will soon be free from all these chains of all this pain inside  
and though I cry it wont be long till I regain the strength to know  
I can go on  
I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love  
I believe _

while they were dancing Johnny lean in to her ears " I'll be back for you" then kiss her cheeks then look at her beautiful eyes before leaning in to kiss her again and again "I'll be yours forever " Violet whisper Johnny smiled "I love you " Johnny said "I too" they dance their last dance that night

_I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
once this heart can mend  
I will learn to/Learn to love again_

_all of these tears time will dry them I will survive them  
and make it through into another day all of this pain  
time will heal it there'll be a time sometime I know  
I will be feel it  
I will live through life without you after the hurting is done  
I believe_

_Chorus_

_I will find someone who deserves my touch after all the hurt is through  
I will be so over you I will not give up on love  
I believe yeah_

_Chorus_

_Oh yeah yeah oh oh love again_

_(To love again...) _

at the airport

Johnny was reading a guide book when "Johnny'kun" he turn around only to se violet tripping just in time he caught her " you know what you should be careful next time you might get hurt … where's Kai ?" he asked " I don't know" she titles her head in one side making her more cute " aww you're so cute when you do that " she blinks then blush "so Johnny this it " she said but she s shock by his sudden action by a kiss "it won't be a good bye if I don't kiss you yet my love violet blush even more " but I 'll never replies you to any of my fan girls "when the conductor announce that everyone fling to Scotland should be aboard "Johnny I'll missed you " Violet said sobbing on his shirt " I missed you too I'll never wanted to go home but my mom wants me too so bye " When he was about to leave "Wait" He turn around then sweat drop "just o ne more kiss " she pleaded he smirked then kiss her "wish granted " he smiled then hugged her saying one last word to violet "my love always remember this I love and I will always " Johnny said then walk away waving at her ,Violet wave back smiling

_FIN _

_there you go folks it's done r.xr thanx _


End file.
